Admiral Atom
CT-3491, Admiral Atom, started out as a average clone, who was personally trained by Jango Fett and later assigned to an elite arc unit led by Arc Commander Cards and found himself being moved to multiple battalions. Early Clone Wars The first half of the Clone wars began with many battles across the galaxy, and droid army wasn't going to let some clones take them down without a fight. First Battle of Geonosis When the Clone Wars first began, Atom was shipped to Geonosis along with every other clone ready for combat. They got there just in time to rescue the jedi. Right away Cards' unit was assigned on an important on a mission, to destroy the Geonosian spires in the distance that were getting sniper shots on the clones men. They had a rough time getting past all the droids with no air support, but they pushed through and destroyed the spires, just as they saw Dooku's shuttle escaping the planet. It was a victory, but with heavy losses. Wreckage at Ord Mantell Shortly after the battle of Geonosis the Republic got word that an Acclamator assault ship that was carrying important cargo had fell under attack and crashed on the junk world of Ord Mantell. The unit's assignment was to get the cargo back and rescue any survivors from the crash site. When they got to the surface they found the ship, but the cargo was gone and there were no men alive, they noticed blaster shots on some of the clone's armor. Commander Cards contacted the cruiser above the planet to see if they could track the cargo, they successfully did but reported that it was moving at a high speed in the direction of a spaceport. By the time the unit got there they saw a ship take off, then recieved word that it was Cad Bane's ship. The cruiser was able to lure his ship into the hanger with a tractor beam but didn't have enough men to stop Bane, he then made his way to the bridge to try and shut down the tractor beam, just as the unit was able to find him although they felt guilty knowing that they let him kill so many clones. Droid Counter Attack on Christophisis After Generals Skywalker and Kenobi were shipped off of Christophsis the Republic sent Car ds' unit alone with several other units to finish off the droid army on the planet. They soon realized the Separatists had built a massive droid factory, with AATS and Octuptarras ready to be deployed knowing that they were outnumbered and out gunned the unit fell back to the cruiser to inform the Republic. Droid Base on Mustafar Commander Cards and his unit were shipped to Mustafar to destroy Droid factories on the surface, to avoid being detected the unit used escape pods to land on the surface then stole droid fighters to escape to the next factory. The mission was simple and went well until the arcs reached the main base, once there they noticed assassins droids were hired to protect the base, the unit bravely fought through them and managed to set charges on the base, but Atom and Cards captured by 2 assassin droids, who were unaware of the charges about to blow up the base the rest of the arcs went back looking for Cards and Atom. They found them, but one of the arcs pointed out that the hanger was on lock down and the only way to over ride it was to destroy the computer in the control tower. Cards assigned Atom to get to the tower and shut it down. Atom barely managed to escape the explosion and meet up with the rest of the unit. Atom is promoted to sergeant after this battle. "That was to close for comfort"- Atom talking to Cards Scouting Mission on Ryloth Shortly following the successful mission on Mustafar, The Republic received Intel that the Separatists were trying to invade Ryloth, so they sent Cards' unit to go investigate. Once on the surface the unit found the locals being driven away from there homes the arcs tried to help save them, but were forced to fall back after the droids got support from AATS. The unit tried to contact help, but it wouldn't arrive for 5 hours, with the droids closing in the unit set up some bunkers and prepared for the droids to attack. The battle raged on until the arcs found themselves surrounded, as one of the droids is about to finish Atom, off Cards pushes him out of the way and takes the hit. Right after that, a Pelta Medical Frigate manages to get to the surface and extract the arcs just in time. Cards is badly injured from the battle and unable to do more then Jedi Temple security, the arc unit refused to be stuck at the temple so they disbanded and we shipped to other Units or Battalions. 2nd Battle of Geonosis After being inactive for a while, Atom decides its time to get back in the action, and helps Ki-Adi Mundi during the 2nd Battle of G eonosis. The action begins when the Gunships take off and are thrust into the heavy fire from the surface the ship Atom was aboard crashed a long distance away from Mundi, but close enough to the landing zone that it was walking distance. Atom and the surviving clones were cut off before they could reach the landing site and forced to fight the droids out in the open. They eventually reached Point Rain and joined the main force to attack the shield generator. Atom is promoted to lieutenant after the battle. Battle of Malastare In one of the longest and toughest battles of the Clone Wars, Atom was assigned with Captain Rex to buy time for the bombers to launch an Electro Proton Bomb on top of the droid army. Atom, Rex, and the 501st Torrent Company fought long and hard against the droid army, once the bombers came, the 501st then had to outrun an incoming sink hole that trapped most of the clones underground. Atom then went underground with General Mace Windu to search for survivors, Atom and Mace split up, when Mace found the a creature the Duggs call The Zillo Beast Atom barely escaped to the Gunship with his men. Later Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, and some RX-200 tanks move in to subdue the Zillo Beast to bring it to Coruscant. Zillo Beast Attacks Coruscant When the Zillo Beast was shipped to Coruscant Atom was in charge of security outside the buildin g the Zillo Beast was being held in, when the beast broke free Atom, Rex, and a few Gunships held off the Zillo Beast until toxic gasses could be used on it. It was hard enough to hold it off, and the Republic couldn't use the RX-200 tanks on it because it was holding a transport that had Chancellor Palpatine, Master Yoda and Aalya Secura were sent in to distract it until the transport was evacuated. Gunships later moved in to kill the beast. Atom later escorted the dead Zillo Beast off Coruscant. Second Half of The Clone Wars As The Clone Wars rages on, more and more battles are breaking out, bigger tougher droids and tanks, the clones received new modified phase II armor. Citadel Rescue During the mission to free Even Piell there were many changes made to the plan, one of which was to have a gunship come down and pick up the strike team, after Plo Koon's fleet emerged from hyperspace the battle began. After the battle went on for a bit General Plo decides that there out of time and need to rescue them from the Citadel, Atom and Wolffe were aboard the gunship to rescue them, and arrived just in time to save them. Battle of Umbara For this mission Atom was assigned with the 212th Attack Battalion to assist them with the invasion of Umbara. The 212th had much much smoother time reaching the surface then the other battalions and weren't thrown directly into a fire fight. The battalion split up into to groups one being led by Obi-wan, Commander Cody, and Waxer, the other left with Atom and Boil, The main group (Led by Obi-wan.) was in charge of attacking the Capital while the other group (Led by Atom.) was incharge of attack Umbaran factories that were assisting the main Umbaran force. As Atom, Boil and the rest of the battalion were preparing to attack the first base they were ambushed by a group of Umbarans, the battalion was unprepared for this kind of attack, as the Umbarans used Millcreeps and Plasma weapons the Republic had never seen, the battalions numbers were greatly depleted after the encounter with under half of the men surviving but regardless they pushed forward and managed to destroy the factories. After the factories were destroyed, Atom got a transmission from Cody saying that General Pong Krell had become an enemy of the Republic and if encountered he had to be captured dead or alive, Cody also reports the loss of Waxer, which made Boil furious with anger, but Atom eventually managed to calm him down saying "Krell will get what's coming his way, I promise he won't get away with this." While on their way to the air base Atom received word that the Umbarans were heading to the air base to try and recapture it, Atom and the battalion quickly raced to intercept the Umbarans and arrived just in time to stop them. Atom was promoted to captain after this battle. Mission on Kiros Atom once again was assigned with the 212th to Kiros to investigate the disappearances of the Togruta race while on the surface Atom took a small group to search for any of the locals in a nearby village, only to find commando droids and new sniper droids guarding it. Atom called Cody for help, and Cody sent in Boil and some AT-TR walkers to assist them. After the battle Atom and some other men were shipped back to the cruiser when Atom was told that he would be able to lead his first mission, A mission to Felucia to destroy the droid army on the planet, with 42nd Battalion under his command. Near Death on Felucia The first mission under Atom's command didn't go to well, Felucia was a rough, as soon as they touched down on the planet, they lost contact with the Republic, an d the battalion was unprepared as the humidity killed most of the men before they could even reach the droids, and the trees getting in the way of the walkers weakened the battalion even more being forced to go on foot put them at a great disadvantage, they were eventually picked off one by one by various wild life from Felucia, Atom and the survivors rushed back to a fallen AT-TE and stayed there for shelter hoping the Republic would come for them. Rescue on Felucia After several months on Felucia, The Republic had finally sent the 501st to investigate the plane t but arrived only to find the remains of most of the 42nd Battalion, Atom and the surviving troopers from the battalion later emerged from a fallen AT-TE to assist the 501st in stopping wild animals from attacking then men. Atom and the survivors later were shipped off Felucia to a cruiser that was orbiting the planet, which later fell under attack from two Trade Federation ships that sent Hyena Bombers to bomb the bridge, in the process the ship's admiral perished, leaving the ship and everyone aboard it in grave danger, all the noise woke up Atom who then made his way to the bridge to find the ship in chaos, Atom then ordered all fighters to take off and attack the cruiser to the left, while their cruiser attacked the enemy ship on the right, Atom then contacted the Republic to tell them whats going on, they sent another cruiser to support Atom. After the battle The Republic was impressed by the way Atom was able to handle the situation, and offered to make him a Admiral, he agreed, but only if they would allow him to be able to serve somehow in ground battles as well, after some thought the Republic allowed him to do so in this one rare case. Battle of Cato Neimodia Category:Male Characters Category:ARC Trooper Category:Leader Category:Clone Category:Republic Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:The Unyielding Category:Member Category:Master Builder Category:Grand Admiral Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic